Una primera vez llena de dudas
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: -¿Todo va a seguir igual entre nosotros? · -¿Igual? · -Sí, me refiero...a antes de haber intimado…nosotros... [NaruSasu]


-Oi...Si te digo para, paras ¿eh? -señalo como si tuviese que cerciorarse de que así sería.

-¡Qué si!

Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación boca arriba y encima suyo Naruto quien ya se había despojado de su camiseta manga corta y empezaba a desabrocharse la cremallera del pantalón.

Hacía calor pero aun así habían dejado las ventanas completamente cerradas a petición del Uchiha. Naruto estaba empezando a sudar y no supo muy bien si era a raíz del ambiente caluroso o por el simple hecho de tener a su completa disposición a ese moreno que le volvía loco.

Sí, era su primera vez, la primera vez de ambos y no quería estropearlo. Se lo había imaginado tantas veces cómo sería hacerlo con Sasuke, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta. Lo había recreado hasta el cansancio cada vez que se masturbaba, tanto que ya se lo sabía de memoria, cada paso que iba a dar, cada palabra, casa movimiento…

¿Entonces? ¿Entonces por qué esa gigantesca angustia? Nervios a flor de piel y el estómago a punto de salirse por la boca. ¡Dios, incluso creía que iba a empezar a ponerse a temblar!

Trago saliva y con movimientos suaves pero ágiles terminó por bajarse los pantalones y dejarlos a un lado.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto logrando que esta vez Sasuke le enviase una mirada que Naruto supo reconocer de inmediato. Arrogante y desafiante -¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No tienes ni puta idea -afirmo convencido logrando que Naruto diese un brinco y se sintiese abochornado.

-¡Pues...pues claro que sí! ¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡Es solo que no quiero...quiero que salga bien! -termino diciendo ofendido.

-Es para hoy… -Sasuke bufo consiguiendo que Naruto se tensase y se pusiese más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Vale, tenía que admitirlo, en su cabeza había sido más fácil de lo que ahora era en realidad. No sabía muy bien porque pero a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba a Sasuke y de las ganas tremendas que tenía de hacerlo suyo, se frenaba, no lograba calmarse.

Bajo sus manos hasta la camiseta negra del Uchiha y la estiro hacia arriba. Sasuke alzo sus brazos para que pudiese quitásela con facilidad. Quedaron al descubierto sus bien formados abdominales, no muy diferentes de los que tenia Naruto, quien también estaba en plena forma.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos en silencio y sus miradas se atravesaron. Ciertamente había momentos en los que no tenían necesidad de decirse nada, ya que sus ojos lo hacían por si solos.

Lanzó la camiseta contra el suelo y se dispuso a quitar la otra prenda de Sasuke no sin antes acariciar algo toscamente su pecho.

-¿Te están sudando las manos? -inquirió alzando un poco la ceja.

A Naruto se le subieron los colores y contestó de inmediato.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Sí aquí hace un calor que te mueres y me obligas a tener las ventanas cerradas, no entra ni una gota de aire! -se excuso aunque interiormente sabía que no solo se trataba de eso -¡Me voy a ahogar! Por cierto….¿dónde demonios he puesto el condón? -se volteó hacía su espalda y no había nada. Miró hacia los lados y tampoco -¿Tú lo has visto?

-¡A mí que me cuentas! -contesto irritado Sasuke de ese patético escenario que empezaba a formarse -Si no eres capaz ni siquiera de saber donde pones las cosas, no se como pretendes…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Naruto le interrumpió.

-Bueno da igual,

¡¿Cómo que da igual?! -Sasuke le miro sin entender.

-Que da igual, que te lo puedo hacer así. A mi no me importa -concluyo descolocando a Sasuke.

Siguió su camino, desabrocho el pantalón de Sasuke y en un par de segundos ya se había desecho de el. Ahora solo la fina prenda de unos boxees era lo que les separaba de estar completamente desnudos.

Para Sasuke aquello era algo que jamás pensó experimentar y mucho menos con Naruto Pero las circunstancias de la vida habían hecho que acabasen siendo novios y que terminasen teniendo sexo era cuestión de tiempo, Si esa noche era el momento perfecto no lo tenía claro pero tampoco le importaba mucho,

-¿Lo has hecho a propósito? -pregunto Sasuke receloso pero más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El condón joder, el condón. Te lo has olvidado a propósito.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! -Naruto negó completamente con la cabeza -¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Bah, déjalo. Venga, continúa.

-Si quiero hacértelo a pelo, te lo hago a pelo y ya está. No necesito ninguna excusa -expuso Naruto convencido y dejando a un Sasuke mudo por lo que acababa de soltar.

No le dio tiempo a que le contestase ni le dijese nada, Naruto aprovecho para descansar parte de su cuerpo sobre el de Sasuke y bajar su cabeza hasta su boca, tomándola seguidamente en un beso que enseguida se volvió profundo. Cuando se separo de su boca bajo hasta su cuello y comprobó satisfecho que Sasuke olía como de costumbre, deliciosamente bien. A una fragancia marina, intensa, que no sabía identificar pero que le encantaba, Siempre había sido así.

Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de que Naruto se había puesto duro por ese simple contacto y por muy descabellado que pareciese, así era. En un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos, conseguía excitarse como una bestia, un animal en celo, rápido y al momento. No podía negar que ese hecho le hacía también ponerse muy cachondo y su miembro estaba palpitandole furioso.

Naruto volvió a poner atención a la única prenda que le quedaba a Sasuke y la bajo del todo. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que le veía la polla a Sasuke, muchas otras veces se habían bañado e incluso masturbado juntos. Pero era diferente, esa situación era verdaderamente diferente.

Trató de despejar cualquier duda o inseguridad de su cabeza y simplemente siguió sus instintos dando rienda suelta a lo que sentía. Cogió con una de sus manos la ya erección de Sasuke y empezó a manosearla con ritmo lento.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos empezando a sentir punzadas de placer que irremediablemente envolvían todo su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo y sí, Naruto a pesar de ser un torpe, lograba lo que nadie, subirle al cielo cada vez que le tocaba,

El rubio se agacho un poco y se dispuso a hacer el trabajo pero esta vez con su boca. Sasuke al darse cuenta enseguida le freno.

-Hey… -los ojos azulados se cruzaron con los negros -No creo que aguante… -le aviso siendo sincero. Sabía que si Naruto le mamaba la polla no iba a ser capaz de aguantar ese placer y acabaría corriéndose en nada, como siempre le pasaba. Y no es que tuviese ningún problema con su eyaculación, pero ese jodido zorro le hacía sucumbir.

Naruto asintió y simplemente depositó un par de besos en la pelvis del Uchiha. La piel de este estaba casi congelada, tan fría y tan al contraria a la suya, que ardía por cada poro. Pero sabía que eso formaba parte de él. Se incorporó y bajo su manos hasta la entrada de Sasuke.

-Empiezo con uno, si te molesta me paro -explico queriendo dar seguridad al otro.

Sasuke no dijo nada y Naruto supo en ese momento que estaba cagado de miedo. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Por primera vez Sasuke había accedido a que alguien intimase con él, de esa manera. Parecía un sueño.

Su dedo entró casi sin esfuerzo lo cual sorprendió a Naruto, pero al verle la cara a Sasuke supo que no había sido tan fácil para él.

-¿Bien? -Sasuke asintió -¿No te duele?

-¿Vas a estar todo el puto rato preguntándome chorradas? -soltó irritado y mosqueado de que así fuese.

No era una simple muñequita de cristal que podía romperse y de la cual preocuparse. Era un hombre, con todas las letras, que podía soportar lo que fuese y así lo haría.

-Joder vale. Solo quiero que se sienta bien. Si no lo disfrutamos los dos no sirve de nada -anunció convencido.

-Limitate a hacerlo y calla.

Bueno y quizás se estaba pasando al ser tan borde o eso fue lo que pensó Sasuke poco después de decir aquello. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era que pasase rápido porque a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más inquieto y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Naruto repitió lo anterior pero esta vez metiendo dos dedos en el agujero de Sasuke. Este inmediatamente apretó sus puños. Naruto se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, movió suavemente y con cuidado sus dedos en el interior y los saco al poco rato.

-Tienes razón… -Sasuke le miró sin entender -No tengo ni idea… -terminó diciendo siendo consciente de ello.

-Era de esperar, dobe.

-¿Pero sabes qué? Qué te lo voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda y lo mejor que sé.

Y quizás soltar esa frase era lo que verdaderamente necesitaba para poder descargarse y sentirse aliviado.

Bajo sus propios boxers y deslizo su propio miembro hasta la entrada de Sasuke. El moreno casi al segundo y viéndole las intenciones se quejo incorporándose de golpe.

-¡¿Qué se supone que pretendes hacer idiota?! ¡No me das dilatado lo suficiente! ¡¿Vas a saco?! ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a lubricarlo?! -estaba un tanto colérico al ver la despreocupación de Naruto y verse expuesto a lo que aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente, le daba miedo.

Naruto le mostró una pequeña sonrisa divertida y lo empujo haciendo que cayese otra vez sobra la cama.

-Shh….¿No confías en mí?

-¡No!

-El mejor lubricante que hay desde siempre es este… -pegó un escupitajo encima de su polla y con la mano lo extendió hasta que quedo húmeda -¿Lo ves? ¡Perfecto!

-Serás cerdo…- Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto y aunque pretendió que aquello le había dado asco, lo cierto era que esa salida, ese atrevimiento por parte de Naruto había sido todo lo contrario.

Volvió a bajar hasta la boca del Uchiha y lo acalló con un beso. La respiración de ambos aumentó de sobremanera y Naruto no perdió más tiempo, empezó a introducir la punta de su erección muy despacio y con cuidado, haciendo pequeñas pausas de varios segundos para ir continuando hasta que tuvo casi la mitad dentro.

Sasuke había apretado sus labios y a pesar de que su expresión seguía bastante serena, Naruto se hizo a la idea de que por dentro no sería lo mismo.

No iba a soltar un "relajate", "seguro que dentro de nada no te va a doler" "¿Puedes aguantar?" y alguna que otra frase parecida, porque sabía de sobras que eso no haría más que mosquear a Sasuke y conseguir el efecto contrario al que pretendía. Si quería darle placer y hacer que disfrutase al máximo tenía que lograrlo a su manera.

Le beso otra vez pero esta vez más ferozmente e incluso algo brusco como si necesitase beber de la boca de Sasuke y esta fuese la única fuente disponible. Le comió la boca con ganas, dejando parte de su saliva en la boca ajena y algún que otro rastro en la piel. Lo deseaba, le deseaba como un loco y a puntos que ni él mismo se creía. Sasuke era como un Dios al que adorar cada vez que le tocaba. El contacto de su fría piel contra la suya caliente hacían un contraste que le estremecía.

Y poco a poco y mientras le morreaba fue entrando la totalidad de su miembro hasta hacer chocar sus testículos contra el culo de Sasuke. Al separar sus bocas este pegó un pequeño gruñido.

Podía sentir la estrechez de Sasuke consumirle, le presionaba su propia polla de tal manera que el placer era indescriptible. Algo que jamás había sentido, y que podía asegurar no iba a sentir jamás con ninguna otra persona. Era extremadamente exquisito y seguramente Sasuke le mataría por tener ese tipo de pensamientos pero si en ese momento tuviese que describirlo, hubiese dicho que era delicioso.

-Ahggh… -Naruto apretó sus ojos y los cerró aguantándose como pudo las terribles ganas de simplemente empezar a embestirle como un poseso. Era una jodida tortura pero por encima de todo iba a tratar bien a Sasuke y por nada del mundo quería dañarle.

Esta vez fue el moreno quien tomó la iniciativa y alzó su brazo hasta hacer chocar su mano derecha contra la mejilla de Naruto.

-No te contengas.

El corazón de Naruto se aceleró de repente al escucharle decir eso. ¿Cómo era capaz de pedirle aquello? ¿Qué no veía lo difícil de por si que se le hacía?

-No lo hago -mintió a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía Sasuke terminaría ofuscado -Déjamelo a mí.

Aunque con algo de incomodidad al principio, pareció cogerle el truco enseguida y Naruto empezó su propio vaivén. Iba moviéndose, sacando parte de su polla para luego seguidamente meterla y volver a hacer el mismo movimiento repetidas veces. Costaba un poco y podía notarlo, las paredes vírgenes de Sasuke no estaban para nada acostumbradas a esa intromisión y se quejaban. Sasuke por el contrario no decía nada, permanecía callado, aunque con la boca abierta y respirando por ella y soltando de vez en cuando algún que otro quejido, muy por lo bajo.

¿Sería que lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Qué Sasuke lo estaría disfrutando? No tenia ni la menor idea, porque definitivamente Sasuke no era el chaval al que se le notan las cosas y por su expresión no se podía intuir demasiado.

-Sasuke… -gimió acelerando un poco el ritmo al darse cuenta de que había logrado que la entrada se dilatase un poco más.

Tenía claro que el tener sexo iba a ser diferente a cuando se masturbaban, pero esa sensación que estaba experimentando al estar dentro de Sasuke era mucho más de lo que hubiese podido esperar. Extremo,, indescriptible.

Iba a perder la cabeza o quizás ya la había perdido del todo, porque a medida que le iba penetrando, iba dándole más y más fuerte y parecía que ya no podía parar. De un minuto a otro había pasado de un ritmo pausado a uno casi feroz en el que el choque de sus testículos y el sonido de sus respiraciones y su agitación era lo único que podía escucharse.

Un par de gotas de sudor se escurrieron de la frente de Naruto hasta caer encima del estómago de Sasuke, el cual también ya tenia su pecho empapado.

Los ojos vidriosos azulados miraron de frente al Uchiha y paso una de sus manos por su pelo.

-Ahhh…. -le dio varias estocadas duras y secas que hicieron que la cama se moviese y que casi se corriese del gusto.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se quejo y de la garganta de él salieron varios gimoteos que no pudo acallar.

-¡Mierda! -Naruto paró en seco y de repente pareció volver a la realidad dándose cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusco -¡Lo siento! ¡Me he pasado! ¡No se que he hecho! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Hazlo otra vez…

-¿Qué? -Naruto abrió sus ojos al máximo entre confuso y sorprendido.

-¡Qué lo hagas otra vez! Repítelo...Lo que acabas de hacer...¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

Si el corazón de Naruto ya iba a mil por ahora, eso no hizo más que incrementarlo y ponerlo a punto de explotar. Exhaltado, confundido, excitado, y un cúmulo de emociones, todas al límite.

-Claro… -trago saliva y volvió a subir el ritmo rápidamente como lo había hecho con anterioridad, sin hacer ninguna pausa y solamente bombeándole sin parar. Logrando que se metiese hasta el fondo, tocase lo más profundo y volviese a sacarla casi en su totalidad, para volver a lo mismo. Una y otra y otra y otra vez...y volvía a empezar… -¿Así? …

Su pelo se estaba mojando con su propio sudor y Sasuke que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió devolviéndole una mirada con la que creyó morir.

¡Por Dios! No iba a poder aguantar mucho si seguía con ese ritmo. Concentrarse hacía ya mucho que había perdido el sentido. No podía concentrarse teniendo a Sasuke debajo, así como lo tenía, a su merced, y siendo follado por él de esa manera.

Era un maldito y enfermizo placer el que lograba darle. Uno al que ya se había vuelto adicto.

Parecía que Sasuke ya se había relajado lo suficiente como para que ahora de su boca saliesen algunos otros sonidos que eran puro morbo y excitación para los oídos del rubio. Le gustaba la grave voz de Sasuke, mucho, demasiado, al punto de que a veces solo el susurro de su voz, le hacía ponerse cachondo, aunque eso no era algo que le hubiese confesado. No aún.

-Ahgh….

-Sasu….ke…

Naruto rozo sutilmente la mejilla de su contrario y bajo su cabeza hasta su cuello para terminar dándole un par de húmedos besos en este.

-Me voy a correr…-se anticipó un ya exhausto Sasuke el cual se veía incapaz de reprimir su cuerpo ante tal placer y estímulos.

-Ah….Hazlo… -gruño esta vez Naruto embriagando ante tales palabras.

Continuó su marcha a un ritmo algo rápido pero volviendo a uno más pausado entre medias. Pronto la entrada de Sasuke se estrecho oprimiendo su polla por completo y evidenciando lo irremediable. Un sonido sordo salió de la boca del moreno y un hilo de semen broto por encima de la piel de Sasuke manchando su estómago y parte de las sábanas. El ambiente que ya estaba el máximo tocó su límite. Naruto supo que el próximo iba a ser él.

-Eres increíble Sasuke…. -susurro y casi al instante se corrió descansando su pelvis después del esfuerzo -Uf…. -Sasuke no dijo nada y simplemente se mantuvo quieto despejando algunos cabellos de su frente -Eres increíble.

-Idiota…

Naruto sonrió y poco a poco salió de dentro de Sasuke comprobando que se había corrido muchísimo ya que el semen se escurrió por fuera.

-Oh mierda, tranquilo, tranquilo te limpiaré ahora mismo -se apresuró a decir cuando vio el desastre que había creado y pensando en que Sasuke se cabrearía.

El Uchiha por su parte se incorporó un poco. Sinceramente no podía mentir, le escocía y ahora que el gusto empezaba a menguar se notaba aún más pero eso no quitaba lo placentero que había sido. No se quejo.

Naruto saltó disparado de la cama y salió de la habitación volviendo en pocos segundos con un par de toallitas húmedas.

-Esto servirá.

-Dame eso -le dijo Sasuke.

¿Había salido como esperaba? ¿Sería que se encontraba bien? De repente un montón de dudas invadieron al rubio que no pudo evitar cuestionarse a si mismo.

Sí, claro, Sasuke parecía haber disfrutado, se había corrido y por lo pronto no le había enviado al diablo después de haberle echado toda la lefa dentro. Después de todo, eso era mucho a su parecer.

-¿Estás bien? -se atrevió a pronunciar con la garganta seca y entregándole las toallitas.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

A Naruto le pareció una contestación algo seca pero supo que era acorde al carácter de Sasuke.

-No, por nada…

Cogió sus prendas y las de Sasuke se las puso a su lado.

-Deberíamos ducharnos, ¿no crees? -dijo captando la atención del moreno.

-Ve tú, luego iré yo.

Naruto asintió y no sin antes quedarse unos segundos más y cerciorarse que todo estaba bien.

Cuando estuvo bajo la ducha otra vez sus pensamientos empezaron a brotar, al igual que muchas de sus inseguridades. Apretó su mandíbula y dejo que el agua fría cayeses por su pelo y todo su cuerpo por un buen rato. Al volver a la habitación se encontró a Sasuke acostado pero despierto, se había puesto los calzoncillos y la camiseta y parecía estar pensativo, mirando hacia el techo.

-Yo ya he terminado -Naruto fue hasta la cama y al verlo allí tendido, a su aire, con ese toque misterioso que siempre le caracterizaba, pudo corroborar de nuevo lo que siempre había pensado; Sasuke era alguien sumamente especial -¿Vas a ir tú ahora?

-Sí.

Vale.

Se levantó decidido y no flaqueo en absoluto, Su paso era despreocupado y tranquilo como siempre. Naruto se sintió aliviado por ello.

-Oye Sasuke…

El aludido paró antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Todo va a seguir igual entre nosotros? -no supo muy bien porque pero al decirlo algo dentro suyo se agitó.

-¿Igual? -pregunto pero sin ladearse.

-Sí, me refiero...a antes de haber intimado…nosotros…

-Déjate de rodeos dobe, estoy cansado, quiero ducharme y descansar -sentenció.

-¡Me gustas demasiado como para soportar que ahora todo cambie! -soltó sin pensar y casi explotando temiendo que ahora las cosas pudiesen volverse inestables.

Sasuke se giró y al verle comprobó que hablaba totalmente en serio.

-Qué dices...

-Sí, lo sé, no paro de decir estupideces...No tiene sentido. Lo acabamos de hacer. Lo acabo de hacer con el tío más extraordinario que existe y no puedo parar de comerme la cabeza porque me tiembla el cuerpo de solo pensar en perderte…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No deberías estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Lo sé! Pero es que… Déjalo, no me hagas caso -termino diciendo al darse cuenta que estaba rodando en una espiral peligrosa, la de su propio miedo -Ve a ducharte. Tienes razón, debes estar cansado.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y Naruto se tumbó en la cama.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Todo estaba bien, o al menos en apariencia. El sexo había sido el mejor que pudo haber imaginado jamás, Sasuke estaba a su lado y él por supuesto iba a estarlo. Pero aun así…

Estuvo todo el rato dándole vueltas hasta que el moreno volvió recién duchado, liberando a cada paso que daba el olor de ese apetecible perfume. Se fue hasta las ventanas y las abrió, la suave brisa inundó la estancia dejando una agradable sensación. Seguidamente Sasuke se fue hasta la cama y se tumbó al lado del rubio quien simplemente se quedo mirándole en silencio.

Después de varios segundos Sasuke fue quien tomó la palabra al ver que Naruto no iba a soltar prenda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Y lo de antes? -inquirió convencido de que en la cabeza de Naruto había muchas cosas.

-No lo sé…

-¿Por qué debería seguir todo igual?

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Naruto trago duro al perderse en esos pozos negros.

-Supongo que….

Sasuke le interrumpió.

-Es imposible que todo siga igual.

-¡¿Qué?! -de pronto y sin esperarse esa respuesta hizo que se tensase y su corazón empezase a bombearle más fuerte de lo normal.

-De eso se trata, de ir cambiando.

-Yo...Bueno, tampoco es que tengas la obligación de estar conmigo si no quieres. Podrías estar con cualquier otro, eso lo sé perfectamente. Y no sé ni siquiera hasta que punto ha sido de tu gusto lo que hemos hecho...A veces no sé lo que estas pensando… -se sincero al máximo -Tienes un carácter tan frío y serio que a veces me pierdo...¡pero me gusta como eres! -añadió.

Y estaba totalmente en lo cierto. A pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que había en la cabeza de ese azabache, lo suyo ya se había vuelto más que una locura pasajera. A pesar de su seriedad y pasotismo, inclusive malas maneras en algunos momentos, le gustaba tal y como era, y quizás precisamente ahí radicaba uno de sus mayores problemas. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Espero alguna respuesta por parte de Sasuke, una que por lo ansioso y tenso que estaba le pareció que tardo mucho en llegar.

-No quiero estar con ningún otro -Naruto se incorporó quedando sentado encima de la cama y ahora mirándole desde arriba -No tengo intención de estar con nadie más.

Era un tipo de pocas palabras pero las que decía siempre eran directas y contundentes. El hecho de que Sasuke se lo confirmase con esa seguridad hizo que Naruto se diese cuenta que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para borrar toda inseguridad.

-Yo tampoco, joder….Contigo….me puede el miedo -finalizó queriendo mostrarse abierto y completamente trasparente ante Sasuke.

Se acomodo encima de Sasuke y se abrazó a él. Sasuke paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza hasta su nuca y sobo algunos de sus mechones rubios.

-¿No estás cansado?

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Qué va! Ahora mismo podría volver a hacértelo sin problemas -alardeó riendo a lo que Sasuke le contesto con un pequeño toque en su cabeza -¡Auch! ¡Pero si es la verdad!

Cuando el rubio se incorporó un poco quedando a la misma altura que la cara de Sasuke , este lo atrajo hacia si haciendo chocar sus bocas, en un beso que alargaron lo máximo para disfrutarse como nunca.

-Si pudiese quedarme así para siempre no necesitaría más -se atrevió a decir el rubio aunque poco después le pareció que sonaba demasiado cursi.

-Yo no necesito nada más -hablo Sasuke y Naruto sonrió instantáneamente.

No sabían lo que les depararía el futuro, pero sin duda aquella primera vez solo había sido el preludio de un sin fin de acontecimientos que les llevaría a estar mucho más unidos.


End file.
